


Can anybody find me somebody to Love?

by Duckie_Dono



Series: Once more, with Feeling [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Darcy Lewis April Fool's Crack Challenge, F/M, Multi, Other, Song Lyrics, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duckie_Dono/pseuds/Duckie_Dono
Summary: Darcy was always Little skeptical about soulmates. Some Hiden force that forced you to hear a random song until you kiss them? Seems a bit sketchy to her.Eddie was just getting use to his little parasite to even think about soulmates or to explain them to Venom who's species dosen't have soulmates.
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Darcy Lewis/Venom Symbiote
Series: Once more, with Feeling [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687522
Comments: 12
Kudos: 77
Collections: Darcy Lewis April Fool's Crack Challenge 2020





	Can anybody find me somebody to Love?

**Author's Note:**

> For the Darcy Lewis April fools crack challenge 2020. Prompt I chose: Weird Soulmate Surprise - The soulmate indicator is completely off the wall
> 
> Soulmte Au. When you get within 200 yards of your sould mate you can hear them singing a song to you in your head. Singing does not stop until you share a First kiss with them. Rated f mature for crude language and sexual energy and venoms BDE.
> 
> Venom mental speaking will be bold.  
> Venom actually speaking is italic.

* * *

Darcy

Darcy was very skeptical about soulmates, had been since the day in kindergarten that the teacher first introduced the idea of them. She was also pretty Skeptical about God because no one could prove that God was real with Scientific evidence. 

They could with Soulmates, studies have been done for hundreds of years and all said the same thing. The moment you get within 200 yards the song starts.

Sometimes it's even in different languages, sometimes it's happy some are sad. No one knows why it picks a song, you just have to live with the song. 

By the time she was almost out of college and in new Mexico she now had hard evidence of at least one God. Jane said her song was in Norwegian, and Thor when questioned said he heard a song with no words but the music was hauntingly hopeful. 

Four years later and two alien attacks later she was still with Jane as they move to New York to work in the Stark tower and live there too.

* * *

Eddie & Venom

Eddie didn't care about soulmates one way or the other. After everything that had happened, he was just trying to adjust to his new life in New York and finding enough Bad guys to keep his alien passenger from eating his liver.

Venom couldn't understand the concept of soulmates. His race as far as he knew did not have them. They were more of a devour worlds not make nice and feel love for another being. He wondered if when Eddie found he would be okay with him? He liked being in Eddie he let him eat bad guys.

* * *

Darcy

Then it happened. Darcy was one coffee run for the lab when the song started, but it was so weird. It was like it was a mashup of two different songs. The voice was not too high or low. But did sound nice.

Lately, I've been,

I've been losing sleep

Dreaming about the things

that we could be

But baby, I've been,

I've been praying hard

Said, no more counting dollars 

We'll be counting stars

The next voice was deep and sort of like when you talk into a fan but very subtle. 

I'm going down, I'm yelling timber

You better move, you better dance

Let's make a night,

You won't remember 

I'll be the one you won't forget

She stopped dead in her tracks and was looking around the crowd of people trying to see if maybe she could spot them.

* * *

Eddie &Venom

Eddie was likening his job, even if sometimes the other writers were jackasses. Plus they were covering his Vigilante escapades though they didn't seem to like that Venom decapitated them but hey you what you got to. Then it started. In a clear melodic voice.

Slow songs

They for skinny hoes

Can't move all of this

here to one of those

I'm a think bitch, I need tempo

Fuck it up to the tempo 

Fuck it up to the tempo

Fuck it up to the tempo

Slow songs

They for skinny hoes

Fuck it up to the tempo.

' **Eddie, what's that sound?** ' Venom asks.

"Fuck, that's our soulmate if you can hear it too." He says looking around the song finished and then starting right back up.

* * *

They find each other ten minutes later. He sees her first, curvy hips and an incredible set of tits with a heart-shaped face and blue eyes looking around wildly.

He walks over ignoring Venom telling him just to kiss her. "Uh hi. I'm Eddie and I think maybe you are my soulmate?" He says his hand in his pockets. 

Darcy looks at him. "You have multiple personalities? because I've got a mashup going on in my head right now. I'm Darcy by the way."

Eddie blinks down at her. "Uh, sort of? It's uh more like an Alien symbiote that needs me to live in our atmosphere." 

She blinks. "Well okay. I mean my bosses soulmate is a literal alien god from Norse legend so why not. You uh wanna come to someplace private so I can ya know to talk to your passenger and people won't freak out."

"Yeah yes, please. Our uh place is like two blocks that way?" He offers and winces a little. 

"Right let's go."

* * *

Darcy

Twenty minutes later she sat on a pretty beat-up couch looking at Eddie argue with his passenger. 

"Okay, so what do I call him?" She asks pausing their mental argument.

"I uh Venom. He uh wants to come out and meet you but I don't want you to freak out." Eddie says softly. 

"Dude I've survived two alien invasions and kicked Dark elf ass in the last one. I'm sure I can handle it." She tells him with a smile.

With a nod, he steps back and a black oil-like substance covers him and he turns into a beefy 8 foot tall very well-muscled figure with large white eyes and teeth.

" _I am Venom. I only eat the bad guys. Eddie said it's better than hurting random people. "_ his voice was exactly like she thought and well dude was build very well.

"Right, I can get behind that. Rapists and child molesters first. The killers and well stick with me and I'm sure I can get you some Hydra goons." Darcy says standing and walking over. "So let's get that kiss done because this song is driving me Banana balls crazy."

" _You are not afraid of us?_ " He asks stepping closer.

"You know your kind of like a shark, I like sharks. They mind their own business and only look like they will just randomly eat me, but won't do it." She says before she up and takes his large face in her hand, it felt velvety and warm. "So kiss me, and then I'll kiss Eddie and we can get to know each other and we can have so much sex. Can you have sex?" 

He leans down and carefully kisses me before he sinks back and she is kissing Eddie.

He pulls back and looks down. "Uh we haven't tried it, I've been afraid he might go praying mantis and bite their heads off."

"Well, I'm sure we can figure it out. Complete honestly I am very attracted to both of you." She tells him with a grin.

"Right uh wow. I'm not even sure this isn't some kinda dream right now." He says with a little laugh.

"If this was a dream we would already be naked and figuring out if Venom can even have sex or feel sexual pleasure." She tells him with a lewd smile.

"Wouldn't mind that kinda dream." He says leaning in to kiss her when her phone rings.

She sighs. "Sorry, it's my boss. Give me a second." 

She pulls out her stark phone and answers the video call that shows the scientist three.

"Melons! Where is my coffee?" Tony asks with a half-smile.

"Where are you? Did something happen?" Bruce asks taking in the walls of Eddie's apartment. 

"Where are the datasheets?"Jane asks.

"One Tony I'm telling pepper you are still calling me Melons, two I'm fine I sorta met my soulmates and three jane, Sugar Bear, the data sheets are in the Lisa Frank unicorn folder." She tells them as Eddie stares.

"Soulmates? As in more than one?" Bruce asks.

"Yeps, as in he is a little like you Bruce. So I'm going to get to know him, and try to figure out how to have sex with two people that share the same body at the same time." She says with a grin.

"Okay, have fun and I'll try to keep steve from panicking that his besties great-granddaughter is possibly having sex with a guy she just met. " Jane's says with a smile.

"I'm so telling Thor to give you all the orgasms." She says hanging up before the other two can say anything. 

"You work with the Avengers?" He asks in awe.

"I mostly feed and water them and make sure they go to sleep at a decent hour. Plus Hulk is a giant teddy bear that likes cuddles and Blueberry pancakes." She says wrapping her arms around his neck again.

"Well, shit no wonder V didn't freak you out." He says.

"Yep. So wanna talk or maybe dry hump on the couch for a while?" She asks leaning up a little to kiss his chin.

"Venom votes dry humping and I agree." He says walking her backward to the couch.

"Well, Venom you chime in when you wanna try stuff." She says sitting before leaning back and pulling Eddie to lean over her, wrapping her legs around his hips and pulling him into a deep kiss pulling him closer with her legs.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so so sorry. I dont even know what happened but I finally wrote the pairing that I've been thinking of and I think it fills the crack parameters. 
> 
> Songs used : Lizzo tempo, and a mashup of counting stars and Timber.
> 
> Might turn into either a multi chapter or a series of one shots. Depending on my feels.


End file.
